


Surprise Surprise

by adeclanfan



Series: Elizabeth!Verse [35]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth gets busted for hiding her pregnancy from Helen. Of course, her punishment is being dragged to the infirmary for tests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Surprise

Surprise Surprise 

 

Elizabeth stumbled down the corridor to her room, or more precisely, her bathroom. It was a near thing getting to the toilet before the contents of her stomach decided to revisit. When there wasn't anything left of the meals she had eaten for a week or more that she could possibly heave up, she rinsed her mouth with peppermint mouthwash and washed her face. 

She turned to reach for the hand towel and a hand grabbed her wrist. Beth blinked up at Helen's scowling face. “Uhm, good morning,” she offered, her lover with a sheepish smile. 

“It is nearly morning, yes. As to whether or not it is is a good one is going to depend on how quickly you tell me the date of the first day of your last menstrual period.” 

Uh oh. She was so busted. Elizabeth sighed and pulled her arm out of Helen's grip. “I'm not sure, exactly.” 

That was not what Helen wanted to hear. “Get dressed.”

“But it's still dark, can't this wait until...”

“No. I have a feeling 'it' has waited long enough, Elizabeth.” 

Elizabeth's eye-roll brought a hard swat to her ass from Helen's hand. “Ouch. Maybe you shouldn't spank someone in my condition.”

Helen's hand spanked her a second time even harder. “I'm sorry, I have no idea what condition you might be referring to. As far as I know, you are perfectly healthy and fit for spanking. You would tell me if you weren't healthy, as I am your physician and your fiancee. I certainly need to know that information.”

“Can't I just pee in a cup?”

This time Magnus rolled HER eyes, “Too late. Much much too late. While you dress, do explain how you've managed to hide a pregnancy from Declan and myself for at least two and a half months...” They'd been living in the underground Sanctuary for two months, Elizabeth had been there about a month total of that time. The pregnancy predated the move by at least two weeks, possibly more. 

Elizabeth rooted around in her drawers and came up with a soft, faded t-shirt of Declan's and her current favorite, very loose, pair of pajama pants. Magnus was looking her over, and her eyes got stuck at Beth's belly and boobs. 

Helen had a very big pregnant fetish. It would be a good thing at some point, but with the appearance of a very pregnant identical twin, her fetish was a sore spot for Beth. “After the plane crash, I started spending a month with Declan and a month with you. I just timed it so that when he started getting suspicious it was time to come back here. The morning sickness was manageable for a while. Why am a sick as a dog now, though?”

“And you didn't want to mention it because?” Magnus steered her out of her bedroom and down the hall toward the main elevators. 

The doors shut behind them and she turned to find Helen, arms crossed over her chest, waiting for her answer. Elizabeth sighed, “I wanted to get out of the first trimester before I said anything. No sense in getting everyone all excited for nothing.” 

Dr. Magnus growled at her, and when the doctor part of Helen's personality took over, Elizabeth was just so, so screwed. She took a deep breath and told her the real reason she waited, she'd discussed it once in a session with Will. “I was angry with you.“

“What on Earth did I do?” Helen asked.

“You didn't do anything, per se, but I really didn't like the way you were looking at Victoria.”

Helen blinked, clearly surprised. “How was I looking at Victoria?” Her brow creased. 

“Like you wanted to run your hands all over her huge pregnant body.”

It was rare to see Helen Magnus rendered speechless, but it was possible. When she finally got over the shock, Helen said, “I didn't realize. You should have said something. I would never...”

“I understand it. I really do. She looks just like me, except for the red hair and pregnant tummy. Two of your fetishes. It's stupid to be jealous; I know that, but I can't help the way I feel. It think this pregnant thing is making me bitchy.” 

Helen tried to touch Elizabeth's arm, but she pulled it away, hugging herself. 

“Damn it.” Helen sighed, “I never once considered touching Victoria. On that you have my word, 'Lizabeth.”

“Why not? She's me, only... more to your usual tastes.”

“Because she isn't you!” Helen exclaimed. “The identical part only extends to the surface, sweetheart, and it's not the superficial things about you I'm in love with.” 

They were at the infirmary now. She followed Helen inside and sat down on the exam table while Helen went to a drawer and pulled out sharp pointy objects and purple gloves.

Elizabeth didn't realize she was hyperventilating until Helen gently pressed her head down between her knees. “I don't like needles. I don't like needles.” Elizabeth repeated the mantra several times and Helen sighed in defeat. “Come on then, and sit on the bed. Let me do the things that don't require needles, at least.”

Elizabeth slid off the table and walked shakily over to an infirmary bed. There was a long, uncomfortable silence while Helen checked her pulse and oxygen levels and her blood pressure. There was something else Beth wanted to ask, but it might come off as sounding bitchy and ungrateful. Tears burned her eyes, and Helen was searching her face, so she couldn't hide it. 

“Please, 'Lizabeth, please don't cry. I don't want her. Not a bit.” 

“What if I don't believe you?” Helen gathered Elizabeth into her arms and held on tight. In her ear, she whispered, “Well then, I'm just going to have to spend the rest of your life convincing you that it is you and you alone that I want to have babies with.”

Elizabeth's sobs slowed and then stopped, save for an occasional hiccup. Helen handed her the phone out of her robe pocket. “Call Declan.”

Beth hit the speed dial for her other lover and wasn't surprised that he answered on the first ring. “Hello.”

“Hello, love. Bit early for you isn't it?” His voice was a relief for Beth, even just on speakerphone. 

“I'm a bit... morning sick. Helen caught me at it and dragged me to the infirmary..”

There was only the briefest of pauses, “Well, I was wondering when you'd get 'round to telling her about the baby.”

Magnus glared at the phone. “How long have you known she was pregnant?” 

“I refuse to answer on the grounds that it will give you reason to kick my arse into next week the next time I see you.” It was clear Declan was enjoying the conversation much more than he should. 

Helen's nostrils flared. “I see. We WILL be discussing this the next time I see you.”

“Do you think she's far gone enough to tell the sex of the baby?”

Elizabeth's eyes widened, “You mean like an ultrasound?” The idea of seeing her baby hadn't even occurred to her.

Magnus shrugged, “That was next on the to-do list. We got a bit off track when I tried to draw blood.”

“Did you catch her before she hit the ground?” Declan chuckled. “'Lizabeth's notorious for fainting dead away at the sight of a syringe.”

“I had no idea her fear of needles was this bad.”

“Well, seems you learned two things about 'Lizabeth today.”

Through clenched teeth, Elizabeth growled, “Stop baiting her, Dec, or she'll take a paddle to your ass. She's got that look.”

“Like to see her try it, love.”

“If you'd like I can wait for you to get here in person for the ultrasound, or I can rig a feed, so you can view remotely.”

Declan sighed, “I can't get away right now. Let's do the remote.”

“There will be other ultrasounds, since Elizabeth can't give me a date on her LMP, I have no idea what I'm going to find.”

Elizabeth was relieved that Declan didn't bait Helen any further. She looked down and realized while she'd been talking to Declan, Helen had drawn three vials of her blood and was pressing a cotton ball over the hole in the bend of her arm. “Oh my God. She took blood from me. While you were fighting with her...”

There was another disembodied laugh. “Clever. I'll have to remember that when its time to dole out the flu shots.”

Helen was smirking. “Right, now, back to the exam table. I'm going to do this trans-vaginally, so we can get some measurements.” Magnus helped her onto the table and put her feet into the stirrups. She took safety sheers and cut Beth's panties off. 

“Oy! I would have lifted up, you didn't need to cut them off! I liked those panties.” 

She smiled wickedly, “They were too tight.”

“You owe me new panties,” Elizabeth pouted. Magnus humphed and went to go get the ultrasound machine from the corner of the room. She unwrapped what looked suspiciously like a condom and rolled it down over something that looked like a dildo. “That's part of the ultrasound machine?” Beth asked, suspiciously. 

“Yes.”

“And you're going to put it?”

“Into your vagina. Hence the name trans-vaginal ultrasound.”

Elizabeth eyed it doubtfully. “And the condom?”

“Most cost effective way to keep the probe sanitary.” Magnus took a big squeeze bottle of clear gel and slathered it all over the probe thing. “It may be a bit cold, but it should warm up quickly enough in your tight little...”

Declan cleared his throat to remind the ladies he was still on speaker phone listening to their conversation. 

Elizabeth hissed because the probe was like ice as it was very gently pressed into her. It was thinker than it looked, and she could feel it stretching her open. 

“Can you send the feed to the secure server?”

“I'm just getting the feed going now. Give it a minute to up-link and transmit.” Magnus pushed the probe all the way to the right and Elizabeth winced because it hurt. “Sorry. Need to check the ovaries, and I guess it's a bit sore on that side.” She repeated it on the other side, but that side didn't hurt. Then, she returned the probe to the middle and gasped. “Are you seeing this, Declan?”

“Uh huh. I think so.”

Helen tapped and bunch of keys and the printer started spitting out paper. “Huh. Hello.” 

“What?” Elizabeth asked impatiently. The screen was facing away from her. 

“Not identical twins.”

“Well, that's good. Right? Just one baby...”

Helen tapped more keys and Beth wiggled her hips. “Oy. You hold still, I'm taking measurements.”

“Of what?”

“Head size... crown to rump length.”

“Why?”

“That will tell me how old they are.”

“They? I thought you said I wasn't having twins.”

Helen eyes focused on Elizabeth's face for the first time. “Twins, just not identical twins. Two placentas, two gestational sacks.” She tapped another key and growled. “Fifteen weeks plus five days on the bigger twin. Fourteen weeks and six days on the smaller one. You are very nearly four months gone.” Helen stared at her in disbelief. “We are going to have a long talk about this, 'Lizabeth.” She glanced up at the camera and said to Declan, “Small one... boy or girl?” She adjusted the ultrasound wand until the baby's belly and lower body was in the frame. 

“Not sure.” Just as he said it the baby rolled it's back to them and pushed away. “And not very cooperative, is it.” 

“Can't fault her for not wanting you to see, it's not very lady-like.”

Elizabeth smiled. “Girl, then?” 

More key tapping and the probe moved inside her to the other baby. “Hullo. Don't you be shy too,” Magnus cooed to the baby. “We just want a peek, and then you can go back to your swimming lessons and making your mummy vomit.”

They got to the lower half on this one and Declan laughed. “That's definitely not a girl.”

“Right you are, your son has something to be proud of.” 

The printer spit out more paper and Elizabeth was at the end of her patience with both of them, it wasn't fair they got to see the screen and she was faced the wrong way, “If you don't let me see them this instant, I will scream.”

“Touchy.” Helen turned the screen so it faced Elizabeth finally. “You need a nap.”

“I usually go back to bed after I throw up. I don't get poked and prodded and probed.”

Declan laughed, “Enjoy sleeping in while you can. We're going to have our hands full.”

“That's what you and Helen are for.” Elizabeth grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, “Guh. Morning people.” 

“This is your daughter... here.” Magnus pointed to the smaller fuzzy little thing that looked like a giant headed alien. “And this is your son.” It still reminded Beth of an alien, but she was sure Helen knew what she was talking about. 

Elizabeth looked at them squirming around inside her and felt queasy, again. “Oh God. I...” She clamped a hand over her mouth and Helen pressed a plastic basin into her free hand, so she could throw up. 

“I'll send the files as soon as I get 'Lizabeth back to bed, Declan.”

Declan laughed, the bastard. “Right. I'll talk to you later, love.” 

“You are never,” Elizabeth gasped, “touching me ever, again. Either of you.”

Magnus smirked, “We'll just see about that.”

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Boy name: James Magnus Macrae
> 
> Best girl baby name gets a 2500 word fic from me in the pairing of your choice as porn as you want... (hint I want some form of Helen in it somewhere but be creative.)


End file.
